


A Night That Never Saw the Light of Day

by StopLookingHere



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan, Consent, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Pizza, Smut, Yaoi, lord help me i said i'd never write something for this pairing and here i am, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopLookingHere/pseuds/StopLookingHere
Summary: Dan accidentally leaves his Tumblr open on the phan tag, specifically on an edited image of him and his roommate kissing. Phil finds it. What happens next is not family friendly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> go read Analester's stuff they didn't tell me to plug them here I just feel like they always need to be talked about in good ways. she's my senpai when it comes to writing smut. also, irony. 
> 
> supplementary to this: that one compilation of dan moaning by felucca on youtube

 

If someone told a young teenage Dan Howell that he would end up sharing not just a friendship, but an apartment and a brand with what he could only call his YouTube role model, he’d have probably laughed and told them to shove it. Yet, here he was, in a familiar routine that would have made his younger self choke on cereal milk if he were to play it like a movie.

He had already assumed browsing position long before Phil arrived home. Generally, the duo would go places together, since it felt lonely without their other half, but this was an exception. Phil had a necessary meeting with his general doctor, something that he just couldn’t bring Dan to. And, to be completely honest, it wasn’t something that Dan really wanted to tag along with either.

So, there he lay, browsing position enabled, until his eyelids felt too heavy to continue lifting and the couch seemed much more comfortable and inviting than before.

Dan wasn’t really sure how long he slept, but it was long enough for his laptop to automatically put itself into sleep mode and not awaken without a press of the power button. He blearily jammed his finger onto the little silver button, watching the screen light up once more Chrome loaded his last browsing session.

“Hey Dan?” He heard his roommate call through the apartment. “Where are you?”

And, Tumblr was open. Leaving Tumblr open was like playing a game of Russian Roulette with your eyeballs. Something might be porn, something might not be porn. Either way, he didn’t stop to look and see what he had open. Instead, he hurriedly minimized the browsing window, feeling like closing his laptop would be too suspicious. “I’m in the lounge,” he called back.

Phil came strolling into the lounge, a plastic shopping bag on his arm. “Have you seen the weather? It’s absolutely crazy outside. I went out and it was sunny for once, but now it’s pouring. There’s even hail!”

“Well, it’s England. What did you expect?” Dan replied with a smirk, glancing down at his laptop to double-check that everything was hidden. Thankfully, all that remained on the screen was a virtual sticky note detailing his chores for the day (which has clearly been done…not).

His housemate just shook his head. “I don’t know. Have you eaten yet?”

“No, you just woke me up,” Dan said through a yawn, stretching his arms above his head. “Do you just wanna order pizza or something?”

“Sounds good, movie to go with?”

“Find something on Netflix. I’ll make the call,” he replied with one last stretch. He gently moved his laptop onto the coffee table and stood up to cross the room and grab his phone from his room upstairs. As usual, the stairs felt like they were an eternity long going up, and like a slide going down. Dan scrolled through the contacts on his phone as he made his way back to the lounge, his right hand absentmindedly trailing across the wall as a way to know where he was going.

“I’m using your laptop since it’s here, I hope you don’t mind,” Phil told him when he entered the room.

“Yeah, it’s no problem… margherita pizza sound good to you?” Dan said, already holding the phone to his face. Phil gave a noise of agreement from the couch.

From the doorway, Dan watched Phil scroll through his open apps on the laptop until he found Chrome. “Hi, I’d like to order a-“

Chrome still had Tumblr open. Suddenly, Dan flashed back to the tag he’d been browsing through before his slumber… a guilty pleasure, if it could be described by that.

An edit of himself. And his roommate. Sitting rather close together, their heads so close, lips touching. Dan felt his heart sink into his gut as Phil opened the tab, his raising eyebrows just barely visible at this angle.

“Hello?” He heard the pizza place receptionist say on the other end. “Are you still there?”

He jumped from his slump against the door. “Uh, yeah, sorry, I was just thinking. I’d like to order a medium margherita pizza to…” he gave the address to their apartment before confirming the order and hanging up.

For several seconds, the room was silent and neither man dared to move. Finally, Dan couldn’t take it. He took two long strides over to the laptop and grabbed it by the top of the screen, crashing down next to his inky-haired friend and internally kicking himself.

“I thought you had that tag blacklisted,” Phil stated awkwardly with a small grin.

Dan felt his face grow warm. “I do.”

“You should update your extension then. It doesn’t seem to be working,” said Phil in the same tone as before.

He couldn’t quite identify the tone. “No, it’s up to date. I just… disabled it for a bit,” Dan admitted.

“Oh,” Phil answered, unsure how to respond back. His hands were suddenly very interesting. He wondered if he should try painting his nails black like Dan had as well, just to see how it felt.

Somehow, not continuing on with their lives was making this even _more_ awkward than either of them could have anticipated. Agonizingly slow, the two roommates raised their heads, meeting each other’s eyes. Phil’s eyes trailed down to stare at Dan’s lips, his breath coming in short, soft gusts. They were always slightly chapped.

“What if I told you that I look at that tag too,” Phil suddenly blurted, his voice barely above a whisper. Dan mumbled something. “What?”

“What if I told you…” Dan’s face went beet red. “I was trying not to kiss you right now?”

Neither of them were sure which person decided to make a conscious move first. What Phil was sure of was that Dan’s face was just as soft as it had always looked like, almost like a peach. What Dan was sure of was that Phil smelled unidentifiably good up close, so much better than he’d ever managed to smell in passing, like the shower gel they shared and something entirely unique to himself.

Their lips met, sliding together like wet velvet. Dan felt like his brain had turned into mush, and the only thing he knew how to do was kiss. This wasn’t the kind of kiss he was used to, fueled by alcohol or lust or the need to fulfill a dare. No, this was something on an entirely different level.

Phil let out a soft noise into Dan’s mouth from deep in his throat. The brunette responded by nearly pulling away, grabbing his partner’s lip between his teeth at the last second and letting them slide in a soft bite. The resulting noise from Phil was most _definitely_ a moan that time.

Dan shifted, wrapping an arm around Phil’s midsection. He could feel the spot inside Phil’s lip where he gnawed at when he was anxious, the skin inside his mouth fresh and raw. When their tongues met, not entirely on purpose, they were hypersensitive of every taste bud and nerve. He just couldn’t get over how right it felt to kiss Phil, like their lips were made to fit together like this.

They sat like this for an undeterminable time, Phil’s hands making their way into the back of Dan’s hair, Dan’s hands making their way past the elastic of Phil’s pants and boxers to feel the skin there. They were almost, almost to a point where both of them were ready to tear away and ask if something more could be done, when the doorbell rang. Pizza.

“I’ll get it,” Phil announced, his voice husky. He reluctantly untangled himself from the other man’s body, standing up and trying to ignore the discomfort in his skinny jeans. Man, a boner in skinny jeans _sucked._

Thankfully, the pizza delivery man didn’t as much as glance at Phil’s face as they exchanged money for food, and Phil began to make the trek back up the stairs as usual. When he reached the landing where the lounge was, he paused. “Hey Dan, I’m going to put this in the oven to keep warm.”

“Alright,” Dan said, leaning over the laptop that had been placed on the coffee table. Phil walked to the kitchen, placing the pizza on a baking tray before popping it in and setting the oven on the lowest possible temperature.

He made his way back to the lounge, where Dan had turned on the television to show the default Chromecast nature slideshow. He slumped casually against the sofa cushion, his arm carefully placed over his midsection as he changed the settings on the TV. When he saw Phil enter the room again, he flushed once more. That gave the black-haired man an idea.

Phil gently took the remote from Dan’s hand, moving his arm with the same elegance, before he swung his leg around to straddle Dan’s lap. Through their jeans, Phil could feel Dan was in a similar situation as he was, and ground his body against his friend’s hardon in response, eliciting a loud moan from the brunette.

Their lips met more urgently this time, with Phil doing more of the biting and Dan doing a lot more of the moaning. Every noise that the man under him made sent a jolt straight to Phil’s groin, only making him grind harder. Dan’s hands made their way around his butt again, clawing at the fabric around there until he’d nearly gotten his jeans down.

“No,” Phil murmured in response. Dan raised an eyebrow, removing his hands and giving Phil a worried look. “I have a better idea,” clarified Phil, meeting his friend’s eyes.

He held his gaze, climbing off only to kneel on the floor and reach his hands towards Dan’s fly. “Is this okay?” he asked, circling his finger around the button.

Dan nodded and gulped, glad to have the pressure around his crotch lessened as Phil unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He lifted his hips when fingers hooked around his waistband, eager to get the garment off. He blushed when Phil’s eyes trailed down his body to his erect member, the Calvin Klein underwear he always wore doing everything but hiding it. When fingers hooked around his boxers, he practically almost shimmied them off himself, his cock springing forward, finally free from its bindings.

Phil met Dan’s eyes once more, waiting for the silent nod of yes before he ran his thumb over the head of Dan’s cock, letting the precum coat the pad of his finger before he lifted it, a thin string of liquid hanging between his finger and the head and earning an exaggerated twitch in response. He then ran his hand down the length in front of him before gently taking the head between his lips, sucking lightly while slowly descending.

If someone asked Dan to describe what it felt like to have his best friend suck his dick, he’d say pure fucking heaven. Clearly, it wasn’t Phil’s first time doing this, because he knew each and every area that made Dan practically scream every time contact was made. Without really thinking, he gently began to thrust into Phil’s mouth, feeling the sensations at the base of him begin to pool.

“Oh god, yeah,” Dan gasped when Phil moaned with him in his mouth. “I’m so close, fuck.”

Phil travelled back up with his mouth, giving the head of Dan’s cock an extra hard suck before pausing. “Let me hear you cum for me, Dan,” he only said before descending back down. Instead of being so gentle like had before, he was rough, giving it his all.

With one final swirl of Phil’s tongue along the slit of his head, Dan let his head fall back as his orgasm washed over him. “God, fuck, _fuck Phil,_ ” he moaned, releasing into Phil’s mouth. Not a single drop was lost as Dan rode the wave of pleasure, every other gasp punctuated by a groan or a moan from deep in his chest. Phil came up from Dan’s member with a wet sucking noise, licking it clean as he went. For a moment, all that filled the room was the sound of the two men panting.

The peace didn’t last for long, however. Just as Phil began to stand, he felt a pair of hands grab him directly through his jeans, letting him know that this wasn’t just a one sided affair.

Dan slid from the couch and pressed Phil down where he just was. Phil quickly undid his pants and yanked them, boxers included, down to reveal his rock-hard length. It glistened with precum, much more than Dan’s had, for the mere act of grinding on Dan could have got him off easily if he’d continued it for a couple more minutes.

“I… I’ve never been with a guy before,” Dan admitted, grabbing the penis in front of him and hesitantly bringing his lips just millimeters from it.

“You… you just had a guy suck your dick!” Phil couldn’t help but exclaim.

Dan gave a tiny laugh. “Okay, yeah, true,” he said before taking Phil in his mouth. Immediately, Phil let out a long groan. He needed this, badly.

Soon Dan figured out he was not nearly as orally skilled as Phil, and trying to take him any more than a couple inches made his throat freak out and close up. So, Dan improvised, pumping his hand along Phil as he swirled his tongue around the head, jacking him like he did himself in the dead of night. It wasn’t long before Phil was reduced down to the same state Dan had been just a couple minutes ago, a moaning and panting mess.

He felt the cock in his hands twitch violently. “Dan, I’m gonna cum, you don’t… ugh… you don’t have to swallow,” he said in between grunts.

“Then come on,” Dan replied, feeling Phil’s length shudder before it began to release ropes of white liquid. He missed the first, tasted the second, nearly choked on the third, and let the fourth fly, spattering across his face just between his eyebrows. “Dan, Dan, _Dan, oh_ ,” Phil moaned.

“You’re cute like that,” Phil laughed between gasps for air. Dan sheepishly wiped the cum from his head with his finger, sucking it off with a smack.

“I tried,” he defended. “I think I need a shower though.”

Phil lay against the sofa for a moment longer, catching his breath. “Do you mind if I join you?”

Those words sent a jolt to Dan’s already half-chub from sucking Phil off. “Shower, then pizza,” he declared. “By the way, I, um… I really liked this. It changes stuff though, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah… but that’s alright,” Phil shrugged. He rose from the sofa, holding his hand out to Dan to get off the floor. Both their knees were still incredibly weak. “Shower?”

Dan stared at his roommate… his best friend… and some undeclared more. “Shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the phandom I don't need to justify my want to write this
> 
> but as for my usual snk readers, lol, this won't be a regular thing. also not terribly into shipping people who exist in real life. dan and phil are very close friends, but I doubt they'd do anything that was written in this fic. 
> 
> they're both pretty funny tho. dan's ridiculously photogenic, and I can imagine the amount of derpfaces that Phil refuses to let the internet see. check them out if you haven't.


End file.
